


The Lesbian Archeologists Harrisco AU [podfic]

by KD reads (KDHeart)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Genderswap, Lady Adventurers, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, alternate universe - Earth-55
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 06:16:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15406842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads
Summary: Earth-55 - Harriet “Harry” Wells and Francesca “Cisco” Ramon ‘are archaeologists working at a fancy university where they travel the world, go on ethical archaeological digs, fight mummies, bicker and kiss passionately.[a recording of a fic by aquaexplicit]





	The Lesbian Archeologists Harrisco AU [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Untitled Harrisco tumblr fic](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/400104) by aquaexplicit. 
  * Inspired by [red side of the moon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17677358) by [aquaexplicit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquaexplicit/pseuds/aquaexplicit). 
  * Inspired by [Harrisco ladies archeologists aesthetic post](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/454751) by snufffie. 



> The fic was inspired by moodboard by notsnufffie that was inspired by aquaexplicit's initial prompt and you should check the original post out :D It's got America Ferrera as Cisco and Cate Blancett as Harry

Cover by KDHeart.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/podfic18/earth55.mp3) | **Size:** 3.83 MB | **Duration:** 5:17min

  
---|---  
  
**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Dangers Unknown](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18829384) by [Impala_Chick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Chick/pseuds/Impala_Chick)




End file.
